bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xcution/Archive 1
Psyren similarities The concept of the call card and the scary theme (Xcution is kinda lugubrious) looks a lot like Psyren (Psyren Wiki). The main character (Ageha) is also in the possession (he found it in a handbag of a schoolmate and Ichigo got it from Kugo) of a call card that he doesn't know of, and when he calls the number, there are also strange orders. At the end, they are both invited to, respectively, Psyren and Xcution. The person who contacts Adeha and Ichigo is both some-one mysterious and is affiliated with Psyren or Xcution. I immediately noticed these similarities, so do you think they could have a place on the article? Maybe Trivia? Bereisgreat (talk) 12:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely not! This falls fowl of our Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy. Unless Kubo himself says that he was drawing a parallel with Psyren, we can't include it in anyway. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yup, references to other series are not allowed under the Manual of Style, unless it is stated by Kubo that it is based off of it. 15:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay, sorry. I guess I should have checked the Manual of Style. Bereisgreat (talk) 15:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) It does not matter anyway, big deal if there a similarities. It's nothing noteworthy really. Zicoihno (talk) 21:16, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Leader ? Can we consider Kugo Ginjo as the Leader of Xcution ? In chapter 430 http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/38961282/19, Riruka says "Who died and made you king ?" It may not be explicit but it does say that Kugo is not the Leader of Xcution. Maybe he is just a representative who was selected to get Ichigo. Bharatram1 (talk) 16:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Mangastream is a bunch of kids playing scanlator-ish, (img), they are not a valid souce of information. Kenchan (talk) 16:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I think it is safe to say so considering right after that it was said that they chose to follow him. Wait for a few others to chime in but I think it is fine to say--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Question on Membership Should you say Ichigo is a official member yet? I know Ginjo welcomed him into the fold after Ichigo completed his Fullbring, but we don't even know if Ichigo considers himself to be a member. He may just view himself as using them like he did the Vizards and not see himself as a offical member. His situation still feels the same as Sado/Chad's to me. They seem to have a common goal, but it is never said if Sado is a member or not or if he views himself as a member. Granted Ichigo as welcomed by Ginjo in 451, but we didn't see Ichigo accpeting membership. Maybe you should off calling Ichigo a full member until we here him or Tite Kubo say something. --GL089 (talk) 21:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The welcome is more than enough evidence to say that he is a member. The situation is likes that with the Visoreds. We list Ichigo as a member because the members of it consider him a member.-- Ok so if the members consider him one you list him as one, which is why Sado isn't listed a member on here because nobody has actually stated him as one?--GL089 (talk) 21:44, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Membership has changed as he is no longer considered a member assuming that we consider him a member at all, rather then just being someone allied to them.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Chad I know it seems to be a difficult factor but here's a few things to take into account: -chapter 433 is titled "The Six Fullbringers." and as such this Is before Ichigo himself utilizes the power, and prior to Tsukishimas appearance. So it clearly is reference to the Six Fullbringers who're apart of Xcution; Ginjō, Riruka, Chad, Yukio, Giriko, and Jackie. -Chad states he is following the (supposed) goal of the other Xcution members; giving their powers to Ichigo. -http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/433/17 "We found him, he's one of us." Ginjo implies he recruited Chad as another member to help Ichigo. RexGodwin (talk) 06:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) And still he was never said to be a member. Only a Fullbringer. When Ginjo said that in Chapter 433 it is clear he meant Sado was a Fullbringer. It has never been said that Sado is a member of Xcution and so he will not be listed as such.-- Ichigo I saw that he doesn't have the affiliation for Xcution anymore,so....can I edit also here to do (former) after his name? Also...There's the table of Xcution that says there that Ichigo is an 'ally' of Xcution. Can I edit there as well? Adi212 (talk) 06:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'd agree, but these are somewhat exceptional circumstances at the moment. Keep your finger hovering over the delete button, though, because it's highly plausible that we will be doing that soon. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay,and thanks for the quick answer again :D I just really found that weird,and will be glad to do it myself if no one is available.I'm kinda new here and want to show my abilities. Adi212 (talk) 13:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem. We need confirmation that Xcution really is a "former" group of his, though. What I think the higher ups here would say is to wait for absolute confirmation from the upcoming chapter, and then you will have the green light in full. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Just leave it for now, we really don't know what's what at the moment!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Since they all just took his powers its pretty clear that they never had any intention of being his ally in the first place, so we should remove him nowLight sage96 (talk) 20:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC)